My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 1: The Return of MS
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Hired by Agent Smith and his agents to kill Neo, The Blair Witch returns to Equestria and turns Twilight into Midnight Sparkle, yearning for more magic, The Blair Witch and Midnight Sparkle terrorize Ponyville. Neo, Princess Luna and his friends manage to stop them, but during the fight, the Blair Witch makes Neo disappear and Princess Luna and the mane 6 must find him.


My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 1: The Return of Midnight Sparkle

Inside a dark interview room sat a woman in front of a desk, then 3 men in suits walked in. One of the men sat down and began talking to her about Neo, the man said that he knew all about her, he knew about her past relationship with Neo and what she had become after Neo accidentally killed her. The woman was Selina Kyle a.k.a. The Blair Witch, and the man was Agent Smith.

He wanted her to kill Neo once and for all, and he wanted to know if she could do it, she smiled and said nothing would give her greater pleasure, especially since Neo is married to Princess Luna and she had no chance of getting Neo back for herself. She also said that she knew someone who could help her kill him and cause terror and chaos all around Equestria, and she looked at a picture of Twilight Sparkle.

Over in Ponyville at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight was sitting in her room reading a book about magic spells when suddenly, The Blair Witch appeared before her. But before Twilight could do anything, The Blair Witch pointed her finger at Twilight and said magic words. Then energy hovered over Twilight and began engulfing her, then the energy began transforming her and she transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle laughed an evil laugh and said, "At last, I am free again, and all magic shall be mine." The Blair Witch said, "Then let's go show Equestria what we can do."

And so The Blair Witch and Midnight Sparkle left the castle and began their journey of chaos around Equestria. Midnight Sparkle flew while The Blair Witch ran on foot with her whip cracked. Midnight Sparkle began shooting beams from her horn and absorbing magic from other unicorns. As she absorbed the magic, she said, "Yes, yes, more magic, I must have more."

Ponies ran around town in fear as the powerful evil alicorn terrorized them. The Blair Witch cracked her whip around the ponies and taunted them, she even hit a few ponies with her whip. Then Neo and the rest of the mane 6 came around and saw what was going on. They couldn't believe that The Blair Witch was back, and they also couldn't believe that Twilight had turned into Midnight Sparkle again.

Neo began fighting the Blair Witch while his friends tried to stop Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle shot beams at the ponies and she laughed an evil laugh as she tried to hurt them. The Blair Witch cracked her whip around Neo, but Neo lunged at her and kicked her straight in the face. While she was down, his friends tried to restrain her.

Then Midnight Sparkle began absorbing magic that was within 1000 miles. As she absorbed the magic, she said, "Yes, yes, the magic is all mine." But then Neo surprised her and he hugged her from behind. As he hugged her, she tried to resist, but he hugged her tightly so she couldn't get away from him. Then his body glowed and she suddenly felt a dose of pure love going through her. She stopped resisting and said she had never felt so wonderful in her life. Then she transformed back into Twilight Sparkle, after she was transformed, all the magic that she had drained was restored to it's rightful places.

Neo's friends were still fighting with The Blair Witch, then Princess Luna flew down to Ponyville and confronted The Blair Witch. Luna said that her days of terrorizing Equestria were over. But then The Blair Witch smiled and said, "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Then she pointed her finger at Neo, then suddenly, black energy surrounded Neo and when it disappeared, Neo was gone.

Neo's friends and Princess Luna couldn't believe he was gone, then they all glared angrily at the Blair Witch and she said, "Now you'll never see your hero ever again." Princess Luna got extremely angry, then she blasted a beam at The Blair Witch, the beam blasted The Blair Witch across the town square and The Blair Witch got impaled by the horn of the Princess Celestia statue in the town square. The horn was directly through her chest and she hung on there like a piece of meat. Then the Blair Witch died as she hung on the statue's horn and she was no more. Then Princess Luna used her magic to make her body disappear and her body was gone.

Now the ponies were wondering what happened to Neo, they knew that he couldn't be dead, but what they didn't know was that Neo was no longer in Equestria, but wherever he is, they weren't going to rest until they find him and rescue him.

To be continued...

End of part 1.


End file.
